


Five Little Things Chris Does To Let Vin Know He's Loved

by denorios



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denorios/pseuds/denorios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-ficlets in response to a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Little Things Chris Does To Let Vin Know He's Loved

**Author's Note:**

> For farad.

1\. Chris hates Vin's horse, and Vin's horse hates Chris. It's a mutual loathing honed and sharpened over the years: Peso only needs to hear Chris' voice for his ears to pin back and his eyes to start rolling, whilst Chris often repeats his opinion that Peso would be better off as dog-food and Vin with a real horse. But when Vin is laid up in Nathan's clinic with fever, Chris refuses to let anyone else tend to Peso. The crashes and curses send Tiny scurrying from the livery stable, crossing himself and muttering of devil-horses, but three days later when Vin is awake and lucid, Peso is well-fed and groomed, his stall clean and dry, his straw fresh and sweet; and if Chris has a deep gouge in his arm and walks with a limp for a week neither man nor horse think to mention it.

2\. Vin is terrible at poker. His face is too open, too honest, and Chris isn't the only one who can read him like a book. But he persists, he tries, and he often ends the evening with scarcely enough money to left to feed himself and his horse for the week. Chris sometimes plays, glancing sideways at Vin's face and inwardly groaning. And sometimes he keeps an eye on Vin's cards and the pile of coins at the centre of the table, and if he just happens to get in a fight with a cowboy or hired muscle, if he just happens to send a body spilling into the table and scattering the game, well, it was just an accident, after all.

3\. Vin's back aches when he's in the saddle for too long. He doesn't ever say anything, and it's been a problem long enough that he's learned to school his expression to disguise the flickers of pain. But Chris isn't anyone, and the tightness around Vin's eyes and the taut line of his mouth are sign enough. He takes Vin's hand and leads him to the bed without a word, slowly stripping the clothes from Vin's body before urging him to lie on his stomach. Vin's cock is half-hard, even the smallest, gentlest touch from Chris enough to rouse him, but Chris just eyes him and grins as he slicks saddle oil across his palms. His hands are strong and firm almost to the point of pain, but Vin relaxes slowly under Chris' touch, head rolling and each touch drawing soft moans that go straight to Chris' cock. He's asleep long before Chris is done easing the tension out from his muscles, teasing out the knots, and even then he continues, enjoying the feel of Vin supine and trusting beneath his hands. When Vin wakes in the morning Chris is asleep slumped against the bed, one hand still resting on Vin's back.

4\. Vin hates to be crowded. He's always needed his space, his freedom, and as much as Chris hates to let him go, when he wakes up in the morning and finds Vin gone he understands. When one day turns into two, and then three and four, it takes every ounce of patience and restraint not to saddle up and ride out after him. His sleep is tormented with visions of Vin hurt, lost, trapped, bleeding, broken, and he can't keep his fear inside, his tongue is sharp and relentless and half of Four Corners crosses the street when they see him coming. But Vin comes home, safe and whole and healthy, and he smiles when Buck advises him to avoid Chris, laughs when Ezra talks about a black cloud and a world of trouble, frowns when JD mentions seeing Chris stuffing an old bandana Vin thought he'd lost in his pocket, and when he finds Chris in the livery stable he kisses him and knots the bandana around Chris' neck.

5\. Chris tells Vin to saddle up without telling him where they're headed. It's not a long ride, and Vin starts to fall back when he realizes where they're going. He recognizes the trees, the burnt out frame of the house, and the tension in Chris' back. He shakes his head when Chris swings down from the saddle and stands by his stirrup, one hand gripping Vin's knee. Vin, Chris says, and his eyes are soft. He takes Vin's hand and leads him to the two graves, and his voice is hoarse but determined when he entwines their fingers and says, Sarah, there's someone I want you to meet.


End file.
